Existing semantic-based approaches, using, for example, Resource Description Framework (RDF), can require significant manual effort, and do not adapt to usage. Thus there is a need for a system and method that enables such semantic-based approaches to automatically adapt to use, and further, to extend semantic-based approaches so as to enable the automatic generation of more engaging communications that embody characteristics lacking in existing semantic-based systems such as self-awareness, imagination, introspection, continuing streams of attention and reflection, and communicating creatively with metaphorical constructs and/or wit.